Disorder
by XxMikomiAixX
Summary: Kanra, Nakura, Psyche, Hibiya, and most important, Izaya. We all know them, but did you know? They're all the same person.
1. Prologue

A/N- *happy dance* Yes! It's OVERRRR! Exams are done! So now, for my pretty humans, I have a new story! It was inspired by this picture~!

./art/Drrr- Schizophrenia-176409276

Disclaimer- I am not Narita-sensei, I do NOT own Durarara!

Okay *breathes deeply* Here it goes!

*Begin Story*

A young man, by the name of Nakura, was now on top of a tall building, waiting for someone to show up. He gazed at the moon with his piercing blood red eyes, (_those cold dead piercing blood red eyes_) and just waited.

She would be coming soon. Oh so very soon. Nakura let out a small smirk dance on his lips.

And soon, the man heard footsteps, walking across the concrete.

He turned around and thought, '_Let the games begin.'_

"Are you Nakura?" The woman was a mere college student, with long, dyed blonde hair, and dark green eyes. She wanted to commit suicide.

The reason is not important to Nakura, nor should it be.

The brunette let out a small grin and answered in an extra sugary tone, "Why yes! Then you must be Rika-san~!"

"It's good to meet you… but."

Huh?

"I'm not sure if I can do it…"

Nakura went to her and grabbed her hand, as if she were a lover, and turned his eyes downcast.

The girl talked again, "I'm just not sure if I can do this! I mean…"

"But I don't want to go alone." Nakura whispered softly, (_his voice was like a lullaby, so soft)_ eyes still downwards.

He was getting good at this. The brunette could have become an actor, much better than that other actor that Heiwajima Shizuo (_a man Nakura highly respected, as if HE was the blonde's younger brother)_ loved oh so much.

The girl felt guilty now, she was still depressed, she DREAMT of her demise. But…

She was scared. Terrified even!

"You won't be alone, Rika-san. I'm right here." Nakura let go of the hand and started walking towards the edge.

"H-hey!" Rika ran towards the edge as well and tripped, about to fall off.

Nakura grabbed her hand again, holding her up.

"As if I would let you go alone~," he replied, still standing on the edge. He pulled her up and on the building.

"Uh, thank you, Nakura-san." She thought over what just happened. That feeling.

(_The feeling of falling, knowing you won't get back up. It was scary, and yet, nice. It will all be over.)_

"Wonderful feeling, isn't it~?" The man voiced out, back still towards her.

"Huh?"

"The feeling of falling! Of course!"

"Oh… I guess…"

"Are you sure you want to live, even after all you've been through?" Nakura asked suddenly.

The girl was left utterly stunned, and still confused.

Live?

Or

Die?

The girl's past starts playing through her mind. (_The pain, oh the pain! She's screaming no, but does he listen? Absolutely not! Why should he? He finally has her. Why Her? Oh Why Her?)_

Die.

Rika stood up, with full confidence. She wouldn't be alone anyhow. (_The poor Fool.)_

"I'll do it."

Nakura smirked, hiding the mirth in his eyes, with a shine.

"Great! I'm so glad!" Nakura jumped off and went to her, embracing her.

(_Yep. Much better than that other actor.)_

"Nakura-san, why do you want to die, anyhow?"

Nakura used his most used lie. It always brings people to their knees, showering him in unwanted pity.

"Sigh, well…" he started, voice faking sadness, "I am abused at home, by both parents. They both… Uhhh… Well I'd rather not say."

The girl could put together the pieces. They had the same, yet completely different stories.

"Shall we go?"

Nakura led the girl to the edge. He was behind her.

Rika was now on top of the building.

Nakura was right behind her, hands set.

"Everything will be fine…" He whispered.

"Nakur-

Before she could finish, Rika…

Was pushed off.

The girl looked up, in shock. (_Betrayal, horror, anger)_

Her last image before her life ended, was that of Nakura's piercing blood red eyes. (_Those cold, dead, piercing red eyes)_

Nakura walked away, feeling satisfied. For now.

Orihara Izaya woke up the next morning, in his bedroom. It seems his headache had finally gone away.

But although, he didn't remember even going to bed last night, he just felt a pounding migraine, and went to the bathroom for medicine.

He got up and dressed (he had his pajamas on) and went on his computer for any news.

Headline was as stated.

GIRL FOUND BY BUILDING, COMMITED SUICIDE

The picture was of that of a girl, with blonde hair and dark green eyes.

Izaya couldn't help but feel he had met this girl before.

Humph, didn't matter now. She's dead.

*End chapter*

A/N- Gaaaaahhhh! Such a short prologue! Please review! Tell me what you think!


	2. A Sweet Girl

IMPORTANT A/N, PLEASE READ! Okay guys, I have had MANY questions about what's going on. And that is why after this chapter there is going to be a separate chapter to explain things. So when you see chapter 3, it will really be chapter 4. Get it? I will post as SOON as this is posted. In other news, I would to like thank everyone from the bottom of my heart for the MANY reviews in such a short time. It means so much to me! It really does. I mean, this idea came up when NO ONE filled it in the Kink Meme! It pissed me the hell off! So yeah… thank you oh so much, please continue to review and enjoy.

Wow, long A/N is long… So please enjoy this new chapter of "Disorder"!

Let the chaos begin…

Disclaimer- I do not own the DRRR! Series, that respectfully goes to Narita-sensei.

*Begin Chapter*

After seeing the headline, Izaya continued his day as usual. Namie came in, and got the usual pile of work that needed to be filled. Izaya observed his beloved humans such as the normal day.

A slight headache soon came upon him. As usual.

He decided that he needed fresh air, so he grabbed his usual fur trimmed jacket and headed for Ikebukuro. He was also slightly bored, and hoped a little chase would help with that.

~At Ikebukuro~

'My turn~! My turn~! He he he~! I wanna see my wonderful lover~! ^/^'

Izaya had heard the young, girlish voice giggle in his head.

Kanra had never made sense to Izaya, I mean who the HELL is her lover anyway?

The headache grew stronger, a pounding, she really wanted to be let out.

Izaya searched for his entertainment. He finally spotted a mop of dyed blonde hair and smirked, a glint known all too well in his dark red (almost brown) eyes.

'I wanna see him! I wanna see him! I wanna SEE HIM NOW! D:'

Giggles were heard around Izaya's head. A familiar call took him out of his musings.

"Oh, Izaaaayaaaa - kuuun!" A trash can coming too close to his head.

"Oh why hello, Shizu-chan~! Lovely day isn't it!" The informant said cheerfully as he flicked out his switchblade, headache slightly fading.

The former bartender reached out for a stop sign, and pulled it out of the ground.

"It was until you showed up, Flea." He grumbled, spitting out the rest of his cigarette and stomping on it.

"I hope you're ready to die today!" With that a swing like a baseball bat was headed towards Izaya, who swiftly dodged.

He was SO used to this.

'Waaaah! S-scary! Watch out!' a childish cry was made, inside Izaya's head. He turned around to see another swing towards him.

He jumped and landed on the sign, he laughed whole-heartedly…

That was more like it…

"Now isn't this fun~? Really, Shizu-chan, what would you do if I wasn't here to save you from this boredom~?"

A sarcastic response, "Why I have NO idea, Izaya-kun! Let's find out what I'll do when I kill you now!"

Another laugh. This really cleared his mind from 'them'; as much as he hates to admit it…

'I WANNA SEE HIM NOW GODDAMMIT!' Kanra screamed in his mind, headache coming at full force.

(Flashes went through his mind, of dresses, neglect, why oh why wasn't he-)

While distracted, Shizuo raised up the sign so that Izaya would fly into the air.

And much similar to baseball game, Izaya was hit and sent flying.

Kanra was smacked into the wall of a near café`.

Well, that wasn't very nice… But oh well, she thought.

She was finally with her lover.

She giggled a slight blush over her cheeks from the wonderful feeling of knowing that she was finally out, with her sweet Shizu-kun.

She noticed the switchblade in her hands and looked on to see Shizu-kun walking towards her. Her blush grew a little brighter, smile growing wider, heart beating faster.

"Shizuo! C'mon man! We have a few more clients!" Tom shouted from a few yards back.

Kanra snapped out her daze to notice Shizuo wasn't looking towards her anymore, but towards his boss.

She glared her dark ruby eyes sending daggers to whom ended her time with her perfect lover! It was inexcusable!

"Next time." Kanra heard her love mutter as he walked away, dropping the stop sign in his place.

The girl smiled warmly, and whispered behind his back, "See ya next time, love~!"

She picked herself up and thought about following him. She decided against it. She had her own job as well…

The brunette skipped along, onto her home. She gave a quick wave to her secretary (of whom she had no idea how Namie even got the job, maybe her love sent her over so Kanra wouldn't be so busy. 'How sweet', she thought) and hopped onto the computer, where she logged into the chat room of DOLLARS.

Kanra- Hi hi hi~3 did you all miss me~? Tee-Hee~! \(^w^)/

Tanaka Taro- Good evening, Kanra.

Setton- Hey!

Setton- Did you hear about the new gang?

Kanra- A-no-ther? How boring… -_-''

Tanaka Taro- Yeah, but I hear their targeting the most powerful people in Ikebukuro. I think their names were the Black Waves…

Kanra- XD Black Waves! Hello~~! Black is a SHADE not a COLOR! Get your facts right people! XD

Kanra then remembered the other part, most powerful people? Would that mean…

Kanra- Ne ne~! Who exactly are they targeting~?

Setton- No idea maybe people like the Black Rider, the Informant in Shinjuku, and maybe Heiwajima Shizuo… ya know, I DEFINETLY know they'll try to get Shizuo…

Kanra gasped at the thought of ugly, cruel men going after her sweet Shizu-kun.

Kanra- Poor them…

Tanaka Taro- Yeah they get targeted a lot.

Kanra- No no no~! I mean poor Black Waves… No one is going to hurt my love!

Tanaka Taro- You're love?

Kanra- My Shizu-kun of course! ^/^

Somewhere in Ikebukuro, Celty was struck dumb, and decided to save this chat. She had something to show Shizuo tommorow…

Setton- Uhhh anyway I gotta go, my Partner is waiting.

Tanaka Taro- Same… See ya.

Tanaka Taro logged out

Setton logged out

Kanra decided she should head out too.

Kanra logged out.

The brunette wanted to go out, maybe even go see her love~! She dismissed Namie, and went to go get dressed in her best outfit.

Swaying her hips a little bit, she headed towards the bathroom, when she dropped to the ground from a large pounding.

Izaya found himself on the floor of his apartment.

A/N- REMEMBER TO KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR THE INFO NEXT CHAPTER! I WILL EXPLAIN THE PERSONALITIES AND MPD IT SELF!

Review~!


	3. INFO ON STORYYY! NOT A CHAPPIE!

Hi Guys~! Mikomi Ai here~! As you can clearly tell, this is not a chapter-but pure information on what the HELL is going on.

Many questions on what's going on and what is going to happen. I'm not gonna spoil, but just clear up some things.

First things first, What is MPD?

MPD- Multiple Personality Disorder.

(From Wiki) In which a person displays multiple, distinct identities or personalities. Usually 2 have a routine of control of the individual's behavior with an associated memory loss.

In this case, Izaya has 5 of himself.

Izaya, Kanra, Nakura, Hibiya, and Psyche. From here I'm going to explain their personalities.

Izaya Orihara- The normal Izaya we all know and love/hate~! A troll. Hates Shizuo Heiwajima.

Kanra- A very cute girl, even when she is angry. Of course, she LOVES to gossip, and knows all the updates on gangs and stuff. As you could see from chapter 2, she is completely in love with our beloved Shizu-chan. To the point of being a Yandere, because we all need on for a story like this~! She'll usually signal that she's about to take control when Izaya goes online, mostly dollars. She also comes out after battles with Shizuo sometimes. Before she takes control, Izaya will have a headache (not very large.) and hear small giggles, before she just comes out. ALSO NOTE THAT I USE "SHE" FOR THE STORY. Simply because Kanra is a GIRL, she believes the body that she's in is a GIRL body, because APPARENTLY she doesn't notice the extra organ down there…

Nakura- He was actually a whim character, but my friend liked him a lot so I put him in. He's very deceitful, and very violent. He's the opposite of Izaya, to put it simply. He hates humans. Although since Kanra is the "Lover of Shizuo", then I'm making Nakura have a HUGE respect for him. He looks up to Shizuo like a big brother, for the same reasons Izaya hates Shizuo. He's very jealous of Kasuka for that reason. Shizuo is the only person he respects, also a Yandere, but not a loving one, if that makes sense. He knows he's just a personality, that this ISN'T his body. That's why he hates humans; they have something he doesn't, his own body. He hates Izaya too. If he doesn't get his way, he will lash out with his flick blade. Izaya will have a migraine before he appears which is often. He will also fell a stabbing at his side.

Hibiya- He's a little prince of the World. Like Izaya, he loves humans. But he thinks of the whole world as his kingdom. He sees everyone the same, including Shizuo. He likes to play combined games. Like chess and shoji. Hibiya has no warning, he just APPEARS! He frequently asks where his horse, Alfred, is at.

Psyche- What we all know him to be, a complete sweet heart. He's very childish, and loves to draw strange pictures with crayons. He makes up tunes, and finds Shizuo VERY scary. He never really comes out, but can be heard in Izaya's thoughts often. Don't expect much of an appearance except in flashbacks, I guess.

Now to answer questions~!

Is Izaya going to Cross-dress when he's Kanra?

Maybe, most likely though~! Maybe even hair extensions~! XD

Is this going to be a Shizuo x Izaya story?

In more ways than one, sweeties~! I didn't put Kanra in there for NOTHING ya know~! No, but really, with the REAL Izaya, maybe. I could make it work, but just maybe not. I'll see, what do you guys think?

They all in 1 body and each have their own memory storage?

Yes, they live their own lives.

Does Izaya KNOW he has MPD?

Yes, he does, but does nothing about it. He feels this is a chance to connect with his other "special" humans better. Weirdo.

Does anyone ELSE know?

No. Not at the moment anyway.

Are you going to add in Novel Characters like Mairu, Kururi, Vorona, Yadogiri Jinnai, etc etc?

Yes, most definitely. In fact the Orihara twins are going to play a HUGGGGGE role in this story.

How does this affect the original Izaya?

Izaya hears the voices in his head; they usually fight with one another. When one of the personalities is done taking control, Izaya has no collection of memory of what they did. Sometimes, when he sleeps, his dreams play out what happens.

I hoped this helped, and please REVIEW! Also, guys, I can't tell if you faved the story or put it on alert or whatever. I can ONLY SEE the reviews you send. So if you faved my story or alert, TELL ME IN A REVIEW! PEAAAASSSSE!

Love you all, Mikomi Ai.


	4. Someone WHATS ME!

A/N- Hey~! What's up everyone? How was your V-Day? I don't date (religion) and I'm asexual (Doesn't fall in love, nor feels lust) so I call it, "Free Food Day"~! Hahaha! Anyway, I was looking for the new Dear Girl Stories (Radio Show hosted by voice actors Ono Daisuke and Hiroshi Kamiya) and I found out we can send them letters and fan art! So if you want the details, PM me, 'kay?

Enjoy the newest chapter of Disorder~!

Disclaimer- I don't own Durarara!

Chapter 3- Someone- WHATS ME?

Somewhere in Ikebukuro, a dullahan named Celty stands and waits for her friend to be on break. She had last night's chat saved onto her PDA, and was ready to show the man the strange proclamations of love.

Said man walked up to her, "Hey, I got your text. What's up?"

Shizuo Heiwajima was on break when he had received a text from his friend saying, "We need to talk."

The dullahan typed out a message, "_You have a lover_?"

"What?" Shizuo looked at the screen, and laughed.

"_What's so funny!"_

"Why would you think that? Ha ha! What girl wants me! Hahaha!"

Celty took out her PDA and searched through it, to find the correct item. When she found it, she shoved it in the blonde man's face.

The only emotion shown on the man was shock.

Huh? Something about a gang, a bad joke… then… Eh!

"Who the heck is Kanra?" He questioned.

Celty shrugged her shoulders in an, "I have no clue" manner.

"_So you DON'T know who she is?"_

"Yeah… Ya think I should confront her?"

"_How?"_

"Join the chat…"

Soon a vibration could be heard from the debt collector's pocket.

A name flashed, Vorona.

He picked up.

"Hello?"

"Sempai," the blonde Russian spoke, "We need you back."

Shizuo sighed, "I'm on my way." He closed the phone and started walking.

"I'll talk to you later!" he yelled as he started sprinting, he didn't see the wave in return.

Though Celty doubted that Shizuo confronting Kanra would be it; something bothered her in her mind.

Who's Kanra?

~ With Shizuo ~

The chat room wouldn't leave the ex-bartender's mind.

Someone… _really_ liked **him**.

The thought itself had never occurred to him; that someone would actually like him.

It made him feel… really… good, for a lack of better term.

Though the person "Kanra" herself (if it was a SHE at all, this is the INTERNET after all…) was slightly weird.

Okay… maybe not just _slightly._

But still, this made the blonde's head swarm with questions.

'_Do I know her? Have I ever met her? Is it even a HER? Ughh… This is hurting my head. I'll just make a damn name and see what's going on…'_

'_How am I going to do that if I'm supposed to stay anonymous…? SHIT!'_

Why is life so fucking hard?

The man caught up with his boss and kouhai, and continued his day as usual- with making plans for when he got home tonight.

Two girls (who looked very different, yet very the same) walked on the pavement to their older brother's apartment.

They were bored and hoped their brother, Orihara Izaya, could help.

The girl's names were Mairu and Kururi Orihara.

Mairu was the younger twin, but was slightly taller that her older sister (of whom she fondly called 'Kuru-nee') and wore glasses and a sailor suit of black and red. This sister was bold and loud, enjoying hearing herself ramble.

Kururi has shorter hair, and a larger chest then her sister, and wore a gymnastic uniform. She was very quiet and speaks few words.

As they walk, they look up to their big brother's building. He was at the window, just watching the world pass by. The sisters knew of their brother's love of humanity. (Except -of course- Heiwajima Shizuo)

They took the elevator up and knocked on the correct door, Namie Yagiri answered the door.

"May I help you?" The bored tone matched the secretary's eyes.

"Why yes you can, lady! We're here to see our Iza-nii!" Mairu shouted, pointing her finger to the sky.

"Meet(We're here to see)… Brother(our brother)... leave(so move)." Kururi quietly says to Namie.

'_So these are the legendary twins? I guess weird runs in the family…' _Namie thinks as she moves away from the door to let the twins enter.

"Namie-san~! Who's at the-

Izaya stops dead as he stares at his sisters.

(_All the grown-ups gather around, happy-_

_No one seems to notice-_

_Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?)_

"What do you want?" Izaya asks the twins, folding his arms.

"We're bored!"

"Go home, I'm working."

"But we're borrrred!" Mairu stretches out her arms for emphasis.

"Well, go hang out with friends… If you have any that is~!" The informant turned away and went back to his computer.

"Mean. (That was really mean)" The elder twin said.

(_Mom and Dad left today-_

"_Not worth it"_

_Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?)_

The brunette male started to get a headache again.

'_Heh, I'm the one loved~!'_ A girlish voice rang through.

'**Shut up, girl. I'm tired…' **A dark one muttered.

Izaya also heard a sigh, (which came from the Golden Prince) and decided to just push his sisters out of his house.

"I'm sure Mom and Dad are worried! Go. Home. Now~!" He sang the last word as he slammed the door.

Finally, they were gone. But THEY were not…

'_Sheesh. Harsh much?'_

'_**E-eh? Please~ you two, don't fight!' **_A child-like voice whined, trying to mend the fight between Nakura and Kanra.

'**Shut it already, Psyche…'**

'Don't even try," Hibiya (the Golden Prince), tried comforting the close-to-crying Psyche, "It's not worth the time…"

"Why don't you all shut it?" Izaya muttered, not wanting Namie (who was in the kitchen) to hear.

He sighed as he logged in the Dollars chat.

Izaya was surprised to see a new member.

The new chatter's name was Delic…

He typed a message.

Kanra- Hi~! Welcome to the chat~! You may call me Kanra-Chan~ \(^o^)/

A few seconds past before the other responded.

Delic- So you're Kanra?

A/N- DUN DUN DUUUUUUN~! HAHAHAAA! CLIFF HANGER! I hoped everyone enjoyed! I was stuck between Tsugaru and Delic for the name, but I just chose Delic because it was stranger. Everyone on the chat has a pretty strange name anyway! So please, tell me what you think!

Review~!

Mikomi Ai.


	5. Chat

**A/N- Hi! I'm sorry for being so late, but time just flew, ya know? Anyway, I have a HUGE favor to ask from 2 anonymous reviewers! They gave me helpful advice about MPD/DID and I would like to ask them questions! So if you, dear reviewers, have a way that I can contact you (YouTube, Deviant Art, etc.) please let me know! I need HELP!**

**With that said…**

**Disclaimer- I don't own. **

It was interesting to meet this Kanra person, Shizuo decided as he talked more with _her._

"_She's _ very… uhhh… what's the word," the blonde mused, "weird. How she know all of this stuff?"

Kanra- Soooo~ Why did you join the chat in the first place, Delic-saaaan~? *o*

Shizuo didn't know what to say…

'_Oh, I just joined because my best friend showed me your confession to me online yesterday… very smooth, Shizuo…'_

Delic- Just wanted to… have a problem?

'_Fail, Shizuo, fail…'_

Kanra- wwww How sweet~!

The blonde officially found this person weird; but still wondered who was on the other end.

_~In an apartment in Shinjuku~_

Kanra had long appeared and while she typed away at the keyboard, she also did what she did best.

Find information on the new chatter.

She hacked into the mainframe of the website and got the email for "_Delic." _Then she would put that email in the search bar, and just look…

And look.

Until she found what she wanted to know.

She was delighted to find the owner of the username, Delic, was the man she had fallen in deep love with all those years ago.

And just stood up and started dancing and twirling, singing on the top of her lungs, until her voice cracked.

Kanra was just so happy. She then heard a beep signaling Delic had sent her a message.

"W-what! Oh yeah, I forgot my Lovely is still online~! Hahaha~!"

Delic- So, Kanra, you know that bartender in Ikebukuro? He's sort of the reason why I'm here…

Kanra- Of course I do~! ^w^ how so, Delic-san? Do intrigue me~

Kanra typed with her speedy fingers, with a knowing smirk gracing her pretty face, ruby eyes sparkling.

It took a few minutes, but Delic soon replied.

Delic- Well… My friend is a chatter on here as well, and she showed me something… interesting. A love confession of some sort, to Uhhh yeah…

The brunette's face had a rosy flush stretch across her face and ears from embarrassment.

'H-he saw that?'

Kanra- Ohhh…that~! Why? Did he say anything? -/-

Delic- It's interesting…

Kanra- Well I was expressing the truth around. Heh heh heh~! ^/^

Delic- BUT YOU DON'T KNOW HIM!

Kanra was furious, how dare…

Kanra- Sweetheart, for your in-for-ma-tion; I see you almost every single day! I'm always left with some sort of injury, be-cause-of-YOU!

~Somewhere in Ikebukuro~

A blonde man had fallen off his chair and chipped his floor from shock.

"S-SAY WHAT NOW? I DON'T FUCKING KNOW YOU!" He yelled at his computer.

Another beep and he stood back up, holding his head from a bad headache.

It was…

An apology?

Kanra- I'm sorry if I snapped, Sweetie. Oh, and I know it's you, Shizu-kuuuun! ^w^

Huh? Shizuo considered calling the police because, he thinks he has a stalker.

Kanra- I'm sure you're just tired~!

Shizuo ignored the message and just continued thinking.

'_I see her everyday… and she gets injured. How's that possible? Maybe she's a by-stander? Or is she making this up? Damn, only one way to find out.'_

Only one idea came through his mind.

**He has to meet her officially.**

It couldn't be that strange, right? The debt-collector had enormous strength that vehicles can't take down. He had withstood two gunshots and a tazer.

He's pretty sure he could handle a girl.

A girl way over her head, yeah, that's it. He decided to play along…

Delic- Oh, right. I'm just really tired.

Kanra- Told ya~!

Damn, Shizuo hoped this plan would work.

He hesitantly typed the next message, sealing his fate.

Delic- How about a date?

~Shinjuku~

Kanra stared at her screen in shock, her ruby eyes wide and glimmering.

She couldn't contain it for any longer.

"YES! !" She waved her arms in victory, and even did a little dance. She was glad her secretary had left an hour ago.

Kanra- That sounds lovely, Shizu-kun.

Delic- Don't call me that.

Kanra- Okay~! ^_^

Delic- I'm gonna leave. I'm tired, bye.

-Delic has logged off-

Kanra had spent most of the night searching the web for Harajuku outfits.

Orihara Izaya woke up the next morning, wondering why and how he had gotten from the Dollars chat to a fashion website. What the hell is a Harajuku?

**A/N- I know, I know, it's short. But when I get more information of Distinctive Identity Disorder, I'll get more elaborate next chapter. In the mean time, I have some songs that fit the story.**

**Ten Faced- Gumi**

**The seventh me- Len Kagamine**

**Happy Birthday- The Birthday Massacre**

**Until next time, Dear Humans…**

**~Mikomi Ai**


	6. Naku

**A/N- Why, hello~ everyone! Yours truly is BACK! And just a warning to you all, this chapter will not be so… light hearted? Yeah, that's a good word. We learn more about Izaya's past in this chapter and we see Nakura again- in all his badassness! I also changed the format style. I hope you like it!**

**Warning ahead- Gore and traumatic past… But this is an important chapter, so don't miss out.**

**Disclaimer- I will never own Durarara! If I did… well I never will so I won't tell you.**

**So here we go~!**

**Chapter 5- Naku**

Izaya swirled in his chair, texting a boy with the alias "Gakuen"; the red-brown eyed man decided to mix it up a bit and find boys with problems, as an experiment to see if girls and boys have the same problems. So far, it's the same, he concluded.

It was never like he would ACTUALLY kill them, or make them do suicide. Izaya just… helped make their decision. He pointed out the truth, and made them face those facts.

/Nakura-san, how could she do that to me? I did everything I could to show her my feelings, and now she's just making me hurt myself…/ the boy texted.

'**What a rotten child. He doesn't even understand how precious his own body is…'** A darker voice growled in the brunette's mind, making him have a thudding pain in his head.

"Shut…up…" Izaya said glad Namie wasn't here for the day; she had some business with her brother- how he knew that, Izaya still had no idea.

'Remember, I talked to her the other day? The wench is going to help her poorer little sibling to a city ceremony.' Izaya could see the prince cross his legs on the couch, bored golden-brown eyes looking out the window, admiring the people walking around on the pavement closely bunched; it almost looked like a big gray mess.

Izaya sighed as he moved his chair away from Nakura's reading (and glaring eyes) and heard the childish voice of Psyche ring out.

"_**Izaya-san, aren't you going to respond back? He seems so~ sad…"**_

"**They're all sad, Psyche." **Nakura stared at the pink and white clad man, who was playing with the long, pink chord. Nakura pitied the other personality; he had no idea of the cruel ideas and rituals of those terrible humans. But then again, maybe it was a good thing.

"Yeah yeah, I'm responding. Shut up all of you!" Izaya was glad Kanra was somewhere else-not making a peep.

/That's what people do, Gakuen-san. They hurt each other. The same thing happened to me. I just want to… yeah./

/Disappear?/

'_Disappear?'_

_Disappear, disappear, disappear, disappear. Why couldn't he just disappear?_

Izaya stared at the word, dropping his phone to grab his head as harsh memories and unbearable pain flooded through his body.

(_The thirteen year old boy sat in the corner of the bathroom_

_It hurt. The sharp object piercing through the pale, pale skin._

_No one left anything for him. No food, no room, nothing…_

_All his because he wasn't what his parents wanted._

_But he couldn't even bring himself to hate them…_

_He took the comfort words of Psyche and just ignored them. What did that baby know?_

_What did ANYONE know?_

_Soon. However, a new voice appeared._

'_**Why should you suffer? Let everyone else feel that wretched pain.'**_

_A kind, yet dark-so contradicting- voice said to him._

_The boy stopped suddenly, not feeling himself._

_The boy no longer was there, but another being all together._

'_**My name's Nakura. Nice to meet you. Not'.**__)_

All the other personalities had vanished as Nakura bent down and picked up the phone.

/Why yes, exactly. Would you like to join me?/

/Yes. More than anything, that'll show her what she's done!/

"Humans are such disgusting creatures." The blood-red eyed man sneered while texting the usual "where and when" details.

But suddenly, a smirk played across the thin-pale lips.

_**'llkillyou~**_

Later that night, Nakura stood in the front of an abandoned building, which was now filled with blood splatters. He lifted up his reading glasses, and observed the young boy who approached him.

"You are Nakura-san, yes?" A boy wearing a plain white shirt (Nakura smirked at the irony) and baggy jeans. His shaggy black hair covered half of his tired green eyes. Nakura spared a look at the slits on his wrists, before turning his back.

"My name is Nakura, nice to meet you."

'**Not.'**

(_The boy named Nakura stared at the mirrors, the hands were feeling smooth skin._

"_**Where did I come from? Is this normal?"**_

_He saw a couple of boys walk in, one of them with glasses was talking._

"_Ahh! Izaya-san! How are ya, today? I didn't see you this morning? HEY! WHAT HAPPENED?"_

_The bespectacled boy was looking straight at him, staring into the red eyes._

'_**He-he's talking to me? But my name is-**_

_Nakura could put two and two together._

_This wasn't his body._

_This wasn't normal._

_He pushed the other boy away as he raced out of the restroom.)_

Gakuen stared at the walls around the beat-up building. The two stopped in front of a door.

"Come on in." Nakura put on a small smile as he gestured to the window, shards scattered all over the floor.

"Nakura-san, just let me say-

"Do you know how dumb you are?" The older of the two cut in- frown now apparent on his face.

The green-eyed boy shuddered at the bitter tone, what was he talking about?

"U-uh, excuse me?"

"Look at your damn arm, idiot! You blame the girl for your stupid decisions?" He pulled the scarred arm close to his face, soon twisting it around, making a sickening cracking sound.

"A-AH! St-stop! What are you-

"You wanted to die, right? So you don't mind if I kill you slowly, right?" Nakura shouted as he pushed down the boy on the broken floor; to only stomp on the arm, making it bleed- tainting the wood as red as Nakura's eyes.

Gakuen cried out in pain.

"That's right! Naku! Naku! Cry!"

(_As Nakura stormed out, he didn't notice the girl and bumped right into her._

"_Ah! I'm so sorry! Orihara-san!" She bowed._

_Orihara? Izaya? _

_What a dumb name…_

"_Whatever…" He dusted himself off._

"_Err, I wanted to ask you something anyway…"_

_This perked his interest before he could walk away._

"_Wo-would you l-like to- u-uhhh- go out with m-m-me?"_

_Nakura stared at her._

_She wanted the other boy._

_He noticed slight tears in her eyes, making her make-up smear._

_She was going to ruin herself over that?_

_She was blessed with her OWN body and she ruined it._

_He hated this girl._

"_**Fuck you."**_

_He left the girl crying.)_

Leaving the boy to cringe in pain, he picked up a shard of glass form the floor.

"You wanna know your problem?" He whispered as he bent down and held the other like a doll, playing with the broken wrist, flipping it back and forth.

"L-let me go!" Gakuen wallowed; the only thing he got was a stab in the back.

Literally and figuratively.

How poetic, Nakura concluded.

"Number one, you blame others for your own problems." Nakura pushed the shard down the back to make a "1" on the back.

He enjoyed the cry of pain.

"I mean c'mon, Gakuen-san. She fucked some other guy behind your back. Who gives a damn? She's probably at a bar- getting a three-some with two other girls."

"N-NO! NO! JUST SHUT UP!" The other yelled, Nakura didn't mind the loud voice in his ears.

He already was so used to this.

The red-eyed man put a "2" on his broken wrist, making blood burst out; some hitting Nakura's face.

He licked his lips, enjoying the metallic taste.

"Oh, and also~!" Nakura said in a sickly sweet voice, "you don't value your body. You're so fucking lucky! I wish I didn't have to share!"

"Sh-share?" Gakuen was lucky he was still able to speak.

"That's right~ I never told you."

"I'm just a personality."

Nakura doesn't like to explain himself, so he just continued, scarring a "3" on his cheek.

"Why do you humans keep your feelings inside? That's so sickening. If you idiots were smart, you would show your feelings, instead of keeping people guessing and shower in pity."

(_It was now lunch and Nakura was on the roof, when the door suddenly flew across his face._

"_IZAAAYAAAA-KUUUN!" He turned to the angry voice and was shocked to see a blonde student growling._

"_Um…"_

"_I KNOW IT WAS YOU!" The boy was battered and bruised, blood matted his dyed blonde hair._

"_Those gangs were YOUR fault! They told me so!"_

"_Sor-_

"_DON'T YOU DARE GIVE ME LIES AND FAKE PITY, YOU LOUSE!"_

_This boy, Nakura concluded, was so interesting._

_He didn't let anything get in his way. _

_Nakura didn't even know his name and he already had a strong admiration._

_He continued to stare before the bell rang and the blonde turned away._

"_I don't wanna be late… I'll kill you later."_

_Such raw emotion._

_Such strength._

_Nakura heard the boy from the bathroom's voice from inside the school._

"_Shizuo-kuuuun! Let's go!"_

"_**Nice to meet you, Shizuo-kun" he said when he was alone.**_

_And this time…_

_He meant it.)_

"And…" Nakura continued his rant, "**FOR WANTING TO END A LOVELY LIFE! YOU WANTED IT SO I'LL GIVE IT TO YOU!"**

Gakuen stared wide-eyed as he was pushed down roughly, gasping for breath.

"**I hate humans. They don't even respect their own bodies. What…"** Nakura paused as he raised his foot –not before ripping the bloody shard across the stomach a "4"- above the heart, only to stomp on it hard enough to break the ribs.

The blood-eyed man continued to stomp, laughing maniacally-hysterically-, making the whole foot stuck in the body, the man could feel a slight 'thump thump' under his heel. He forced his foot out and with one last kick, squished the heart out.

With a satisfactory smirk, he finished his sentence.

"…**complete and utter idiots."**

**~End chapter~**

**A/N- *is scared slightly of her own chapter* What did I just WRITE! But it was A LOT of fun! You now know a little more about Nakura and how Izaya got to have him as a personality. Even more about Nakura's relationship with Shizuo.**

**ALSO! Naku, this word in Japanese means "cry". Like "Higurashi no NAKU koro ni" or "When the cicadas cry". **

**SO~ Are you gonna click the pretty blue, "Review" button? It would make me a happy author.**

**Until next time, dearest-most loved- humans.**

**~Mikomi Ai**


	7. All Hail the King

**A/N- Hi hi hi~! So yeah, did you enjoy the last chapter~? *giggles* never thought I would write that dark, am I right? **

**Anyway, I would just like to say something before you continue to read. I want to thank every one of you who have either read/reviewed/faved/alerted or WHATEVER! It really means just… the WORLD to me. Really it does. I know that I'm not as amazing as other writers here, but the fact that some of you take the time and review just make me smile and my heart flutter.**

**So thank you. Oh so much. I just wanted all of you to know that.**

**Heh heh, so I guess I should continue with the story now? This chapter, you'll see Hibiya.(PS, He has a British accent~! A nice touch, I think.) And next chapter is the one you've been waiting for!**

**Disclaimer- If I owned DRRR! It wouldn't be epic. It would be an Epic Fail…**

**Chapter 7- All Hail the King.**

Nakura stepped away from the bloody mess that was once a body. He sat at the edge of the broken window, contemplating what he should do now. He was bored.

He gave a sigh and said to the mess, "I guess I should get this body back home. Don't want Izaya to find himself another personality; I'm already crowded with 3 others. Don't need another trauma."

He jumped from the window to the grass, some of the blood from his face dripping onto the grass.

He discreetly went to the house, and changed into more comfortable clothing.

"Now what should I do with these?" He said to himself once more, Nakura looked at the fireplace placed underneath the TV and smirked.

"Perfect."

Blood red eyes watched from the dark brown leather couch as the clothes burned into crisps, with a sly smirk on his face. He kept watching until the original took over; who simply fell over asleep.

_Next Morning, in an apartment in Shinjuku._

Tired red-brown eyes slowly opened, as rays of white sunlight scattered across his face.

Izaya sat up yawning, not sure of what happened, but didn't really care. As there was nothing showing on his body; even when he check his computer, there was no sign of murder or suicide.

'_**Good Morning, sleepy heaaaad~!' **_Psyche said in a sing-song voice, waving his hands frantically.

"Morning…" Izaya responded back annoyed, Psyche's voice could be so loud sometimes.

"_So any plans to go to-_

"No… Where were you? I didn't even hear you yesterday."

"**It was peaceful for once."** Nakura pushed up his reading glasses as he read the front of yesterday's newspaper, hands resting on his chin.

"_Shut up! You're a jackass, you know that? And for your information~ I was busy resting. Something you need to do if you don't wanna have wrinkles and be cranky."_ Kanra bit back, looking over her black colored nails.

Izaya got up while the two personalities argued in his head, giving him a slight headache.

"If I may- doesn't matter anyhow- I would quite enjoy it if someone would just silence themselves. Preferably the both of you…" Hibiya said, crossing his legs while putting a shoji piece on the left side of a knight chess piece. Now should he fold or raise a 5 of clubs?

"**Whatever, Mr. Prissy Pants."**

"_What he said."_

"Humph… Lowly commoners." The golden eyed man grumbled as he slowly got up and got closer to the large glass window; putting an ace faced down near the black checker piece. He just stared out the window, a small smile gracing upon his lips. He wanted to see his reflection, but every time he would try, it always dispersed. But that doesn't matter as much as the reflections of the lovely race named human.

Each life, so alike; so exquisite.

He wanted to go out, leave this stuffy chamber, trapped like a fairytale princess.

The headache slowly had pounded against Izaya's skull.

That's right…

He loved humans…

(_A small eight year old boy walked alone to school._

'_Why?' He thought. Why wouldn't his mother or father hug him or kiss him goodnight._

_Was it because he was number two in his class?_

_Or was it that he didn't eat all his food during dinner?_

_Or was it… because he was a mistake?_

_He made it to school without crying, but was pretty close; as small clear tears clung to his lashes and his eyes stung. His throat tightened up._

'_Poor child… '__ a small voice spoke to him, it seemed like he had a weird accent. _

_Was he another voice like the lady, Kanra?_

'_I'll love, just for you. No, even better! I shall love everyone, good fun, good fun!'_

'_Why?'_

'_Some people are like you, child. They need love. We should be the ones to give it.'_

'_Do you love everyone? You want love, you give love…'_

'_Uhh… Yes… I'll love everyone in the whole wide world!' he screamed in his mind happily._

'_The I shall be taking over now…'_

_Before Izaya could retort, he was now a prince named Hibiya.)_

Hibiya now looked into the mirror, happy to see a reflection.

He- however- was not happy with the clothing that he was wearing.

Hibiya was a prince! He needed a crown! He needed silk, not cheap cotton.

He deeply sighed as he mused, "I guess this will do for now… My humans await me."

He left the apartment, which was finally silent.

_In the city of Shinjuku_

Simply glancing from left to right, Hibiya felt comfortable here. He bumped into one, who quickly apologized. He simply got up and said with his accent, "You have no reason to fret. Your prince is alright." He bowed, not seeing the strange glance he got before the man walked away muttering, "weirdo…"

He dusted himself off and continued, enjoying the crisp spring air.

He soon found himself in Ikebukuro…

It was almost as crowded as Shinjuku, but it was still much more interesting.

More young people, just walking and talking; not a care in the world.

Interesting.

That's the word Hibiya uses to describe Humans.

Psyche had once told him that he was like that Shinigami from an anime he's watched.

He shook his head, muttering, "Child…" as he sat down on a bench in the park, relaxing his body and crossed his legs. He felt tired.

Man, he needed his horse, Alfred…

_In a broken building_

A police investigation was going on, caution tape around the beat up building.

There were bones and old bodies littered in almost every room.

A policeman looked on, disgusted, at the body that had a hole in his chest.

They searched each body for an id, a phone… _something._

But they found nothing…

It was as if they were just broken dolls.

"Fuck…"

**A/N- OMG~! I loved writing this chappie! Hibiya is so arrogant and suave; it's hard to dislike him! Please tell me what you think!**

**~Mikomi Ai**


	8. Hello, my name isFLEA?

**A/N- What's up everyone~? I'm fine thank you! And this is the big chapter! The date~! I'm so excited! *spins in chair and laughs from joy* So much fun! So much fun! **

**XD Now I sound like Izaya! Just ignore that~**

**The outfit that Izaya/Kanra wears is based off a comic from Tenshi-no-Hikari on DA. Go check her out, she's amazing!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

**Chapter 7- Hello my name is-FLEA!**

_-The next morning; Shinjuku-_

Izaya's eyes slowly opened as he woke up in his bed. He pushed himself up and rubbed his head, soon thinking about nothing and yet- everything.

'I wonder who it was this time…'

The brunette had noticed that the "others" have been taking over more lately. He just couldn't pin-point why though.

More importantly, Izaya couldn't shake off this feeling that something bad is going to happen soon.

"What the fuck has everyone been doing…?" He muttered to himself, ignoring the now awakened voices in his mind.

" 'Tis I thou art take control the yesterday." The golden prince spoke in his accent, sitting on the leather seat, glancing towards the window.

"**Yeah, whatever he said. I can never fucking understand him…" **Nakura sat in the corner of the room, staring at the ceiling.

"_**I like the way Hibi-chan speaks! Its fuuuuunny~!" **_

"Dost thou wish to be vanquished!" Hibiya yelled at the white and pink clad boy.

"_Keep it down, idiots! I wanna sleep more! I- unlike the rest of you- have a life to get to."_

"**Technically, we all have our own lives, you skanky bitch."**

"I'm stuck with pure torture…" Izaya muttered; still in his large bed.

He needed vodka. ASAP.

While Nakura was yelling at Kanra, the woman noticed the drooping eyes of the original.

'_perfect.'_

"_Izaya-san! You look so tired, you must sleep~" _Kanra said in the softest voice.

Hibiya and Nakura were staring at her suspiciously as she went over and rubbed Izaya's back.

"_You should sleep."_

"What? No! I'm still –yawn-." Izaya only got more tired as Kanra even began to sing.

-_Swaying, swaying back and forth._

_I sing a soft tale of the stars and moon._

_The moon being the only you._

_The most shiny, surrounded by loving stars like me._

_One day, sweet Moon, I hope you find-_

_Your bright Sun_

_Your sweetheart_

_To rotate alongside.-_

The original's eyes were almost closed and felt the woman's presence melting into him; he could feel the conflicting souls fighting, with him losing.

"**You…"** Nakura knew exactly what she was doing and gritted his teeth as he could feel his body disintegrating.

Kanra gave him a smirk before the rest of the personalities disappeared.

Kanra opened her shining ruby eyes as she sighed sweetly.

"Ah~! It's the big day! Woo-hoo!"

She grabbed the outfit that she had hid from the others and went to the bathroom.

She couldn't keep her sweet waiting; what a bad lover she would've been.

Oh yes. She didn't want that…

_-Later; in Ikebukuro-_

Shizuo Heiwajima had been sitting in the café` he'd been asked to meet this "Kanra"; and frankly, he was kinda scared.

'_What if she's a creeper? What if she's a he? What if she's some pedo! No… wait… I'm 25. That won't work out.'_

Shizuo had gotten a text from said girl.

_From- Kanra_

_/Hey~! Just wait one moment longer? A girl must be ready! ^_^/_

He sighed dramatically. This better be worth the day off he had asked Tom-san for.

So he waited for another ten minutes, then a girly-yet familiar- voice called him out.

"Shiiiii-zuuuu-kuuuuun~! It's me! Kanra-chan!"

The blonde winced slightly at the voice, and he slowly turned around.

"Hello, you must be- HUH?"

Shizuo's eyes were soon comically wide.

"I-Iza-

Shizuo Heiwajima saw a boy in front of him.

Shizuo Heiwajima saw the Flea in front of him.

Shizuo Heiwajima saw the Flea in front of him, wearing a _skirt_.

He almost fell out of his chair at the outfit.

The outfit consisted of a red plaid-and quite short- skirt; which came with a white blouse that came up to the stomach, with a large red bow placed at the top. Wearing long black stockings and shoes. The brunette was also wearing red burettes in his hair.

All in all, if anyone else had seen the brunette; they would say that it was hot, sexy, even fuckable if perverted enough.

But Shizuo?

_He was angry and disgusted._

He should have known it was all Izaya's plan.

He felt stupid.

"I see you like the outfit; I picked it out just for this occasion! You're so handsome this close!" _Izaya _said, with a sultry tone to it.

"WHAT THE FUCK, YOU FLEA! Are you insane? No, don't answer that, I know you are!" The blonde got up from his chair and shaked the other's shoulders.

"Shi-shizu-kun? What do you mean?" The girly voice came again, panicked.

The blonde pushed the other away; noticing something off.

Usually he could tell if Izaya was a mile away, how come he didn't realize him until now?

Even the scent was slightly off; but that might just be the perfume.

"Are you really… Izaya?"

"Who?"

Shizuo is so fucking _sure_ it was the Flea. The looks, the voice (if only a little girly is still the same tone), the only difference was the _aura around them._

_Also _the usual brown-red eyes are now a dark ruby.

"Don't fuck with me…! I know who you are, you fucking Flea!"

A sniff could be heard and _Izaya _had wrapped _his_ arms around _himself_.

"You're s-so cr-cruel! How dare you confuse me for someone else! How rude are you?"

Was _Izaya_ really _crying?_

This IS Izaya! He knows it!

Was he faking?

People stared at the strange pair as Kanra cried, small tears running down the delicate, pale face.

No, not faking. Izaya wouldn't draw attention to himself.

Did Izaya have some twin sister?

It did make some sense; especially since he had two twin sisters.

The idea was soon forgotten for the fact he would have seen her during high school.

For now, that would be the only logical explanation.

Finally believing his own excuse, he put a gentle hand on _Kanra's_ shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he said curtly, "I thought you were someone else. Let's be on our way…"

**A/N- I'm so sorry for it being short; but I just find it a good place to stop! I'll be more in detail next chapter. BTW, the song I wrote myself! Yayz~!**

**I NEED HELP! TELL ME WHAT SHIZUO AND KANRA SHOULD DO ON THEIR DATE! **

**Until next time, beautiful, wonderful humans.**

**~Mikomi Ai**


	9. We learn something new everyday

**A/N- *pops from nowhere* Hiya everone~! ****ラブはここにある〜 ****Heh heh heh~! Gosh, I missed my little baby, Disorder! *huggles readers* and of course all of you!**

**So here's the big date, and forgive me if it's… bad. I'm asexual, don't date because of religion, and NO ONE HAS TOLD ME WHAT PEOPLE DO ON DATES! So forgive me…**

**Let's get this mind fuck started, ne?**

**Disclaimer- If I owned DRRR! It would be terrible. No one would like it… **

The _girl_ squealed and blushed lightly, grabbing the man's arm and starts dragging him up from his chair.

"Oh gosh, oh gosh! I'm so happy, Shizu-kun~!" Kanra said, too happy to notice Shizuo's irritation.

"Listen, don't call me that." He managed to say from the raven's babbling, "Just reminds me of a Flea."

Kanra just blinked and waved a hand, "of course, of course! I won't say it again!"

The two walked on the side walk of Ikebukuro and the blonde was starting to feel the strange glances from others. '_Yes people, I know she looks like the flea, but goddammit stop staring!'_

After a few moments of awkwardness, Kanra finally asked the big question, "What are we doing~?"

When the blonde asked around for places, he only got simple things like the movies or a café`, maybe a more public place would work, though. So the park, he guessed.

"What about the park? It's a nice day outside…" he suggested, still not comfortable with how similar Kanra and the Flea looked alike.

The raven just nodded and they continued walking.

_She_ looked up to the sky and was happy to see barely even a cloud in the bright blue sky.

'_Good, good. Now nothing will ruin this moment…'_

She smirked slightly when she heard a faint '**asshole' **in the back of the raven's mind.

When they reached the park, the two sat down on the bench, Kanra still clinging onto the arm of her _lover_.

Ruby eyes stare at the handsome face of the blonde, who was now smoking, and smiled a small smile. "Do you remember how we met, Shizuo-kun~? It was such a while ago, you probably don't remember!" She whispers very slowly, right into his ear; which makes his eye wide with surprise.

So they had met?

"I remember verrry well! For me, it was simply love at first sight~!" she said with a very dream-like sigh.

(_A small child-a boy- in a carnation pink, frilly dress walks around the park, sitting on the swings._

_His hair was barely touching his shoulders, but his bangs hung over his eyes; not showing the blue and purple bruises._

_Why was he like this? Why didn't Mother or Father like _him_? _

_The boy sat on the swing while he watches his mother chat with another woman, he hears, "What a beautiful _girl_ you have!" and his mother agrees; not once mentioning that the beautiful girl was a BOY._

_He remembers the times Father would screech at him for wanting to cut his hair; saying that it was the boy's fault for not being able to re-connect with their parents._

_The boy sniffled, but then a kind voice brought him out._

"_U-uh, excuse me, miss? Are you okay?" The boy looks up to see two other boys. They looked like brothers. The taller one seems so concerned, he liked that look… _

_He hears the woman's voice again, "Aww, lookie! Little Shizu-kun wants to play with your girl!" _

_Said 'Shizu-kun' blushed and offered to push the raven._

_A tiny voice pulled the boy into thoughts. "_Oh dearest me! He wants to play with me! How sweet~"

'_Huh? No! He wants to play with me! Who are you?' he argued in his mind._

"I'm what the people want, what your parents want. What Shizu-kun wants. I'm loved. I'm the loved one. Not you~ so just sleep, sleep, sleep; and let me be loved already."

_The boy began to tremble slightly, the other boy tried to calm him down; but the raven was fading. It was suffocating. A gentle little lullaby that Mother used to sing when she was alone and in the corner; drunk and hysterical, began to play in his head._

_-__Swaying, swaying back and forth._

_I sing a soft tale of the stars and moon._

_The moon being the only you._

_The shiniest, surrounded by loving stars like me._

_One day, sweet Moon, I hope you find-_

_Your bright Sun_

_Your sweetheart_

_To rotate alongside.-_

_The boy was soon fading; crumbling… he could feel it inside of him! A new spirit, it seemed like a whole new heart was beating in his chest; he was choking on water. But all the hurt left as soon as it came, it was so quiet and peaceful._

_And like that- Izaya Orihara had become Kanra; who shined a wide smile and said a cheerful _"Hello~! Do you want to push me? It would be sooo nice, cutie! My name's Kanra-chan~!")

"It was such a wonderful day! We had so much fun that day, without any interruptions~! Definitely a fave of mine, ya know~? But then we had to go, but I remember _host_ and me always talking about you for months and months in bed! I would give him memories to help him get through the night, poor sweet." She kept rambling on and on, when the words 'host' and 'giving him memories'.

Was this girl insane?

Probably, but just to be safe… Shizuo should keep listening.

"But then we didn't see you for such a long time! But I was smart, unlike host who never spoke about you much. I did my research, and whenever I went out, I would find you~ and Kasuka-kun!"

'Is she a stalker?' the blonde moved slightly away from the chatty raven.

The girl continued on.

"Ya know host never forgot about you! Whenever I would give him memories, he would smile~ But then he would get pissed. I don't know why though! I never really paid attention. But when we got to high school, Host got all weird! I remember that he would tell _us_ all of his dreams, but never again during high school. BUTTT There was this onetime, remember your girlfriend?" Kanra finished the question with a very bitter tone, almost acidic.

"The only time I was happy Nakura came out…"

(_Kanra strolls through the hallway near the stair case for the roof, where she smells smoke._

'_Shizu-kun!' she thinks happily and skips up the steps, when she opens the door however; her smile automatically dropped._

_HER Shizu-kun was being pushed away and called a "freak" before a girl turned around and ran out, not noticing Kanra making sure that the her eyes would memorize every detail._

_Kanra watches the blonde sit and get out a cancer stick. The ruby-eyes notice the sadness in his posture- in his hazelnut eyes._

_She processes the memories in Izaya's mind and –unfortunately- she slips away into the original._

"_Well, well, well, Shizu-chan~! I guess no girl wants you! Hahaha!", Izaya laughs as the flashes come as a rush to him as he walks toward the blonde; who seems to not notice that he's here._

"_C'mon, it's just some girl~! Knew it wasn't going to last, anyway; with a monster like you!" the raven laughed, finally getting next to the blonde. _

_Izaya leaned over the blonde's shoulder relieved that he survived thus far. He didn't like this Shizu-chan. Izaya needed him irritated, angry at him. Something –or some people- just says in his body to not let him be depressed._

_Namely Nakura and Kanra. _

"Izaya-kun! Do something! I don't like this! Why did that skunk leave someone like him?"

"_**Do something, ass. Or I will. He's one of the only humans who are decent.**__"_

'_Don't know about that…'_

_Izaya leaned in and asked something that had been bugging him anyway._

"_Would you prefer it if I was a girl~?"_

_That certainly brought the blonde out of his musings._

"_Ugh! FLEA! Don't make stupid questions like that! That'll be one terrible girl, in which I don't need!"_

_Shizuo didn't notice the wide smile that the red-eyed male made when they were chasing each other for another game of cat and mouse._

_~Later~_

_Nakura decided to take over when Izaya was far away from the blonde, and was now approaching the girl that was Shizuo's former girlfriend. _

_The girl was so simple; average height and weight, and simple black hair and brown eyes. Her name was Hatori, he believed. _

_She was taken by surprised by the tap on her shoulder._

_They were all alone, in the girl's bathroom; and the door was locked with a sign on the outside that stated "stay out, radiation"._

"_**Hello, Hatori-chan.**__" He said simply, trying not to look at the mirror. _

"_A-ah! Orihara-san! I didn't notice you! W-what are you doing he-_

_She was cut off by the grasping on her neck, cutting her air flow. The coughing and struggles made Nakura smirk with a maniacal glint in his eyes._

"_**You're a bitch**__!" he shouted, "__**bitch, bitch, bitch! I hate you! Hate, hate, hate!**__" Nakura's grip got tighter with each word._

"_**He's the greatest human that's ever happened! I don't think none of **__**us**__** would be happy if he was unhappy as well**__." He let her drop to the floor, watching her gasp for breathe as he grabs the flick blade. He then grabs her arm and twists it back into the sink, turning on scorching hot water._

_And he stabs her wrists, twisting it and forcing it up wards._

"_Ahhhh! Stop! Stop! Please!"_

_The crimson eyed personality giggles quietly, trying not to be loud, and speaks so slowly, as if telling a fantasy to a small child._

"_**Don't get me wrong, the skank is in love with him- not me. I can't say love. Close, but if Host and I have anything in common, it's this…"**_

_Nakura leans in real close with her face and when the boiling water washes away –leaving only the large wound and a pinkish tint to the sink- he stabs her neck and circles the knife around, just enough for it to make it look like suicide._

"_**We're obsessed.**__" Were the last words Hatori heard, and piercing blood-red eyes were the last things she saw._

_Nakura leaves the blade in her neck –having another blade anyway- and when no one is around he sneaks out the bathroom and starts screaming that someone is hurt._

_And when he was left alone, he laughed so loud and clutched the host's pillow; it was just too lovely to witness another disgusting human's life gone!_

_The best part?_

_Shizuo never found out, and neither did Izaya.)_

Shizuo just stared at her blankly as Kanra's eyes went hazy and smile more maniacal.

That's right… Shizuo never found out!

"Kanra, can I ask who and what you're talking about?" the blonde finally asked.

"What? OH! You mean Host and Nakura~ Hahaha! Host is Izaya-kun, silly! I just realized that you thought I didn't know him!" the ruby eyed personality laughed.

Shizuo moved quickly out of his seat and backed up, clearly token by surprised.

"**You just fucked up, bitch! Izaya didn't want anyone to know, skank!" **Nakura reminded the other personality in Izaya's mind.

"Wa-wait! Host? As-as in like… one body?" Shizuo tried to make sense of it… but couldn't find anything.

What?

Was the Flea that big of a mess?

Was this like a clone? No! That's not possible.

But as Shizuo thought, he knew that he had to get out of here. He'd confront Izaya later when he knew what EXACTLY to say… Because… even now, he didn't know what to say or think.

'_Shit!'_ Kanra cursed, as she watched the blonde back away before he just sprinted away.

_~Later~_

"YOU WHAT?" Izaya hollered, angry at the woman personality. He was glad that he was alone.

"_We-well… you see, I-_

"**The bitch fucked up and told Heiwajima about me and you. Nothing about those two, though."** Nakura pointed to Hibiya and Psyche playing Hibiya's messed up game.

Izaya glared at Kanra, and without thinking that Kanra was just a figment of his imagination-

He lunged for her and landed on the couch.

Now on top of the personality, he pins her and asks with a panicked voice, "Why? Are you an idiot? And don't answer Nakura!" he stares at the woman version of himself, the most beautiful girl; if anyone asked. She had long, silky hair, perfect skin, and a nice body.

Kanra thought about an excuse and used the most perfect one.

"_What does it matter? I'm the one loved! Mother and Father wanted me, all the time. They wanted you dead! And guess what, I-za-ya? So does your precious Shizu-chan! No one wants you! Besides they want the best part of you, me! Because I'm everything you want to be!"_

"**That was low even for me…" **Nakura muttered as Hibiya and Psyche stop dead in their tracks in their game to gasp.

Izaya got off and with wide eyes; he tries grabbing her neck, but is only met with the soft pillow.

No. That wasn't true! There are people who want him- the entire human race. He loved all humans, so they should love him as well, right.

And Shizu-chan said it himself, he shouldn't be a girl. That would be gross in the blonde's eyes. That alone makes Izaya calm down and even smile a little bit.

"You're wrong, Kanra… Dead wrong." He turns his back towards her and sits in his desk.

"I know for a fact that you are wrong."

He needs answers. Maybe he should just confront Shizu-chan? He just doesn't know anymore.

**A/N- FINALLY! This is the longest chapter of Disorder ever! Yay! **

**So yeah… Kanra's a bitch. Also if anything is confusing, that's okay. Sooner or later everything will be cleared up.**

**Review, please?**

**Until next time,**

**~Mikomi Ai**


End file.
